


Hold me close

by ukewithdarksoul



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukewithdarksoul/pseuds/ukewithdarksoul
Summary: Light tells his boyfriend, L, he's Kira.





	Hold me close

I don't own Death note

Light and L were secretly a couple for a couple months, when L handcuffed himself to Light, they fell in love and were happy. They were in bed together cuddling. L was laying on Light's chest using his figure to draw random designs, while Light ran his fingers through L's hair and his other hand was wrapped around L's waist. Light thought about how he was going to tell L that he was kira. Light ran through different ways of telling him in his head. He was so focus on it that he didn't notice that he stopped stroking his lover's hair. "Light, are you alright?" Light looked down and saw L looking up at him with those big beautiful black eyes Light loves to look into.

"Uh, yeah. I was just thinking." Light said. L shifted so he was looked at Light at eye level.

"About what, Light?" L asked. Light opened his mouth, but closed it not know what to say. "Light?" L asked again.

"It's nothing." Light said to L, trying to reassure his forbidden lover. 

"Light." Light took a deep breath. He wrapped his arms around L's, mysteriously thin, waist pulling him into a tight hug.

"Will you still love me if I told you?" Light whispered softly, rubbing L's back softly.

"Of course, Light. Why would you even have to ask that?" L said, unaware of what Light was going to say.

"It's just, I don't want you to leave me because of what I am." Light said. L shifted in Light's arms to look up up at him.

"And what are you?"

"A serial killer."

"What are you talking about Light."

"I'm Kira." Light looked at L, hoping that his boyfriend would say something, but he didn't. He just curled back up into Light's chest, pressing the side of his face against Light's bare chest, closing his eyes and listening to Light's rapid heart beat. "L-" Light began.

"Hold me, Light." L said, his voice sounded like it was close to tears.

"I don't understa-"

"Hold me tightly. Like you don't want to lose me." L's voice was shaking.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't care." To Light, it sounded like L was crying. Light did what L asked and tightened his grip on L. Light brushed his thumb against L's tearing cheek. "I love you, no matter who or what you are, I love you." L choked out.

"I love you too. Now try to get some sleep this time, we'll talk about this tomorrow." L nodded and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 2 years ago and I decided to update this, not much has really changed, just added a few things.


End file.
